


Weddings, they always bring people together

by Kojoti



Category: Chris Argent - Fandom, Emmanuelle Chriqui, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Arms dealer, Bombings, Bulgarian’s, Cross towns, Drugs, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Flooded Kitchens, Gun fights, Human trafficing, Meeting the kids, Past Abuse, Private security, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Weddings, double dates, ex-lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kojoti/pseuds/Kojoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three years since Victoria's death and not once had Chris found himself wondering if this was it, that some new person was going to be difrent until...</p><p>Until Melissa and the Sheriff finely decided to get hitched that's when everything changes for Chris Argent. </p><p>Weddings, they always seem to bring the most unlikely people together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story has not been proof read  
> I am aware that there are many spelling errors as English is not my first language.  
> My apologies

“Chris,” Melissa said as she drew his attention by touching his arm, “I’d like you to meet Emma, she’d like to know more about your firm.” Was all she said before taking hold of her wedding gown and running right back into John’s waiting arms.

“Well, Okay then,” Chris said slightly taken aback by her very blunt disappearance, “Chris Argent.” He said while shifting his drink to his other hand before holding it out to the dark beauty before him.

Emma was defiantly someone to behold for more than five seconds, she had a golden brown completion, something of Israelian- maybe, with warm brown eyes and long black hair curled to perfection down her right shoulder, she was dressed in a very appealing sleeveless red dress complementing her beautiful curves completing the look with black heals.

“Emma Meddevi,” She said smiling as she allowed him to shake her hand, “I’m so sorry to take advantage at a wedding, but Melissa said you were the man to talk to when it comes to security.” She said apologetic, not bothering to retreat her hand as he had stopped shaking it but had not let go.

“You looking to upgrade your home security?” Chris asked smiling as he finely realised that he was still holding her hand and let go as casually as he could.

“Actually, I’m a wedding planner, I get client’s whom ask for more security from time to time and I’m looking for a team I can stick with from one wedding to the next.”

“A wedding planner, so you’re responsible for the newly wedded couple’s perfect day?” Chris asked impressed as he once again took in the beautiful fairy tale like surroundings of the venue made up with colors of cream, metallic-purple and a bronze-brown.

“Afraid so…” Emma admitted with what looked like a light blush to Chris. 

He really liked that pink glow to her cheeks.

“Well I’d admit, weddings isn't really something we cater for but we could defiantly look into it.” Chris said smiling as he reached into his inner pocked and handed his card to her, “Give me a call latter in the week and we can set up a meeting.”

“Thank you,” Emma said smiling warmly as she took the card, “again sorry for the question of business at a friend’s wedding.” She said turning to leave him in peace.

“Emma?” 

“Yes?” She asked looking back at Chris whom was placing his drink down at a table next to him.

“May I have this dance?” He asked just in time for the next song.

Hesitating for a second she shifted her hand purse onto a chair hidden under the table and took his outstretched hand.

Leading her onto the dance floor Chris was painfully aware of how fully she had taken hold of his hand like he wasn't a stranger at all but rather a long-time friend she has known for years, it was very refreshing. 

“So,” Chris begun as he brought her hand up to his right and moved his other hand to rest around her waist as he begun to lead her to the rhythm of the music, “Do you know the bride and groom personally or is it just business?”

“I've known Melissa for years now,” Emma confirmed as she rested her free hand around the curve of his shoulder meeting his neck, “She use to date my brother in high school, she’s the closest thing I have to a sister.”

Swaying with the beauty in his arms Chris found that she fit him rather perfectly like this, she was shorter than him, her shoulder just shy of meeting his but with her heals hid say she was about a head shorter, but yet she fit him perfectly as they danced, meeting his every step with confidence. He just couldn't help but wonder at how easy it would be to just lean down and kiss her, god he was so tempted.

Victory had been gone for other three years but Emma was the first to have his full attention like this. It was a welcoming difference after spending so many days missing his wife.

“Yha, Melissa has a way of just warming your heart, John could not have gotten any better.”

“So John is your--?” She hinted meeting the blue of his eyes as he looked down on her.

“We’re just friends, his son is the best friend of the boy whom is dating my daughter.”

Chris wanted to swear as he watched her brown eyes shift to his left hand the moment he mentioned Allison, wanted to curse himself for still wearing his wedding band after all this time.

“And your wife, won’t she make you sleep on the couch for asking another woman to dance?” She asked very politely, he was surprised at how well she handled his wedding ring.

Chris smiled warmly down on her beauty as he knew what would follow his next statement, “My wife past away about three years ago…”

“I’m so sorry…” Emma said softly, but to Chris’ surprise all he found in her brown eyes was sincerity, no pity what so ever and well- was that relief in there?

“It’s okay, we've had time to a gust.”

“How old is your daughter?” She asked smiling and instead of moving away as the song came to an end she moved deeper into his arms, clearly sticking around for a second dance, that made Chris smile and a gust his hand to settle more to the flat of her back instead of where he had it on her hip.

“She just turned 21, she’s been away at Brown for a year now.” He said smiling as he felt her hand around his neck shifting its soft fingers into the hair at the back of his neck.

Oh he had a feeling this night held a lot of promise, she was defiantly getting comfortable and if Chris wasn't mistaken that movement was a hint of flirtation as she kept her eyes locked on his while taking advantage of his hair.

“What was she doing the years after school before Brown?” She asked truly interested.

“Spent some time back packing through Europe with her boyfriend Scott.”

“And that doesn't bother you, that she was out there all alone with a boy?”

“Oh trust me,” Chris said pooling a face, “It bothered me a lot but my daughter has never been one to let her be told what to do… I’m just glad she’s home save and finely in collage where she belongs.”

“You sound like a father any girl would be proud to have.” Emma complemented with a warm smile.

“Why thank you… so wedding planner but no big day of your own?” Chris said lowering her hand from his neck and stroking his thumb across the back of her empty ring finger.”

“Ironic isn't it?” She said laughing as she watched him play with her fingers, her skin so soft beneath his touch.

“Maybe you just haven’t found what you've been looking for.” Chris suggested with an inviting smile.

“Why Mister Argent,” She said with a playful gush, “was that flirting?”

“Would you like it to be?” He asked as he pooled her flush against him, his face inches from hers as he looked down on her, a blush settling in on her cheeks.

“Well Chris I--”

He waited patiently as he watched her loosen her hand from his warm grip to lift it to her ear, and for the first time Chris notes’ the Bluetooth devise hidden under her hair in her left ear.

Rolling her beautiful eyes very dramatically Chris felt the disappointment wash over him as he felt her withdraw away from him.

“I’m so sorry,” She apologized, “There’s a crises in the kitchen, I better get back to work.”

“Of course, I've kept you long enough.” Chris said with a very clear hint of disappointment as he watched her back away her eyes locked on him till she finely turned back to the table where she had left her purse. 

Watching her go with a sigh Chris shoved his hands into his pockets and was just about to turn away to the restrooms when he saw her swing right back around only to come up to him and moved his tie into place where it was resting loosely around his white collar.

Leaning his head to the side in amusement as he watched her concentrate at her task, he found that lovely blush back in her cheeks when she finely found his eyes.

“Um, sorry…” She gushed in embarrassment, “Its been nagging at me for the last twenty minutes, thank you for the dance.” She said smiling and once again turned away and made her way back to the tables only this time she swayed her hips rather seductively as she smiled at him from over her shoulder. 

Yup, Chris was in a load of trouble, he would just have to see her again, even if it was the last thing he did, he would make damn shore he saw her again.

 

Turning away as soon as Emma was out of sight to try another attempt to get to the rest room Chris nearly cursed aloud when he turned around to look directly into the raised eyebrows of his daughter whom was just inches away from his face.

“Allison, honey!” Chris chocked out, “are you trying to give your old man a heart attack?”

“Sorry dad.” Allison said with a giggle as she folded her arms over her chest.

She looked so pretty with her sea-green cocktail dress, coming down just above her knees in frills, a silver dazzled belt around her waist and Scott’s jacked covering her bare shoulders and arms. Her nearly black hair was drawn up in curls at the back of her head, he was so proud of the woman she had become.

“Did you need something honey?” Chris asked as he once again loosened his purple tie and opened the top button of his white dress shirt, his grey waistcoat and matching jacked still in place. 

“Scott and I are heading home, we have exams latter on in the week and we haven’t had time for much studding lately.”

“Oh, but Melissa hasn't even throne her bouquet yet, I thought you would have like to be here for that part.” Chris said frowning.

“Oh please dad, you know Scott and I don’t need flowers to tell us to get married.” She said smiling.

“Don’t remind me.” Chris wined.

Rolling her eyes Allison stumped her foot like she always does when getting excited over something and biting her lip before she finely asked, “So whom was that lady you were just drooling over?”

“I was not drooling.” Chris protested but smiled beside himself anyway.

“Well?” Allison urged

“She’s no one for you to get excited about, she’s the wedding planner and wanted to talk business, that's all.” Chris said with the best poker face he could summon.

“So you exchanged numbers?” Allison asked with a raised eyebrow.

“She took mine so we can set up a meeting.”

“Oh trust me dad, if and when she calls it will not be to set a business meeting, maybe a booty call but--”

“Hi, I will not stand for you using the word booty call and a reference to me in the same sentence,” Chis warned with a playful pointed finger at his daughter, “besides she doesn't seem like the booty call type.” Chris said defending Emma’s honor.

“Aw look at you, looking out for the woman in red.” Allison said pooling playfully at his cheek.

Slapping away at her hand with a wine Chris gave her the best father look he could manage as he told her to get lost, but to be save and finely got to make his turn at the rest room. 

**** 

 

“Are you shore you have everything?” Chris asked with a lump in his throat as he held Allison close.

“Yes dad for the third time I have everything.” Allison wined with a roll of her eyes against his chest as the last call to boarding the flight to Rhode Island was announced from somewhere above their heads. 

“I’ll miss you.” Chris said as he reached over and tugged Scott into the hug, “And you, you take care of my daughter while your over there.”

“I will Mister Argent.” Scott said with a light laugh as he hugged back around Allison. 

“Dad we better go or we’ll miss our flight.” Allison said attempting to pool free of her father’s embrace but he wouldn't budge. 

“I think that’s the plan.” Scott said laughing as he got free of the hug.

“Dad, I’ll be back before you know it.” Allison said giggling as Chris finely let her go.

“Text me when you land.” Chris said with a pointed finger and raised eyebrows.

“Of course, love you dad.” Allison said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried after Scott to the boarding aria.

 

When Chris got home he found himself sitting in Allison’s old bedroom holding a photo of her and her mother, Allison had left it standing on the bed side table as she had a copy at her dorm. 

Looking down with a sigh as it sunk in that he wouldn't see her or Scott for another three months he was reminded at how much he hated this house when she wasn't home. Without Allison and dear he say Scott all this place was, was a reminder of what they had lost.

Placing the photo down on the bed Chris found his feet and made his way down to his office and was just about to check out a reinstate website when his cell begun to buzz in his jean poked. 

Digging into his pocked with a sigh as he knew it was too soon for it to be Allison and that it wouldn't be John as he and Melissa had been away on honey moon for the last two days and wouldn't be back for another two weeks he dreaded to know whom the caller was.

Looking down on the light up screen with an unknown number Chis let out another sigh, not in the mood to do any business today.

“Argent.” He said answering the phone as he started looking into possible houses to move on with, he was sick of this fucking memory pit of a house. 

“Good evening Mister Argent, its Emma Meddevi.”

Chris practically broke his chair at the speed he sat up at, a smile spreading across his face.

“… From the wedding…” Emma urged with a hint of dismay to her lovely voice when Chris took too long to respond.

“Oh Emma, trust me I couldn't forget, I just wasn't expecting your call.” Chris said quickly.

“I’m sorry, I was under the impression… I mean you did give me your number…”

“It’s not that I wasn't expecting it at all,” Chris said with a laugh, “I just expected it to be in the week.”

“Would you rather have me call you tomorrow, after all it would be Monday?” Emma said and Chris didn't need to see her face to know that she was teasing him.

“Don’t you dare!” Chris protested, “I’m glad you called, I tried to find you later in the evening on Friday but your staff told me you had already left.”

“Why’s that Mister Argent, where you hoping for another dance?” Emma asked with a smile to her lovely voice.

“I’d always want another dance, but I was actually hoping to find you so I could take down your number.” Chris admitted.

“And what would you have possibly done with that information, we had already clarified that I would be the one calling to set up a meeting.”

That mad Chris laugh, she was so "James Bond", never letting him get it easy.

“Well as much as I was looking forward to that meeting I planned on using that information on a more personal level.” Chris said with a hint of rather heavy flirtation to his tone. 

“Oh really?” She purred back, “Like say… coming over to help save my kitchen from the flood?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Chris said completely taken aback by her response.

She laughed so beautifully that it sent a shiver down his spine.

“This is embracing, but I've been having problems with my plumbing for months now and the pipe under the sink finely decided to give way. I’m standing in a flooded kitchen and I recall Melissa telling me that you are quit the handy man--”

“Say no more,” Chris said smiling, “Why don’t you text me your address and I’ll be there in just a few minutes.”

“Are you shore?” She asked with a hint of hesitation.

“Are you kidding, I’m on my way…”


	2. Chapter 2

Opening the door of his red Chevy Tahoe Chris was about to get out and head up to the apartment number, that had been staring back at him from his cell phone as he drove over, when he caught the gleam of his wedding ring blinking up at him.

Pausing in response Chris folded his hand into a light fist as he looked down at the ring, turning his fist from side to side to get different lighting effects.

Hesitating for a few seconds with his right hand fingers folding around the ring, Chris forced the ring off his finger. “It’s time Christopher… you can’t keep living in the past.” He told himself as he opened his glove box and carefully placed the ring into a hidden compartment at the back and closed it back up before he hoped out of the SUV.

Getting off the elevator Chris made his way down the hall with his tool box and glanced at each number of each door till he found the one he was looking for and came to a pause as he lightly knocked on the door. 

Taking a step back as he waited he smoothed a hand through his hair and smoothed out his shirt while he was at it. 

Seconds later the white wooden door swung open and he was pleasantly surprised to find Emma dressed in tight fitted dark blue jeans, the bottom of the pipes soaked through with water, a white tank top with a grey see-through-one shoulder wool sweater hanging loosely all the way down to mid thing her feet bar and wet while made up with dark purple toe nails. Her black hair braided messily over her right shoulder. 

She was fucking breath taking!

“Hi.” He said smiling as he brought his eyes back up to meet her face.

“You’d make a girl blush by looking them over like that, Mister Argent.” She said with a tease.

“Why my apologies ma-am.” He said playfully. It mad her laugh.

“Come on in.” She said with a bright smile as she stepped to the side so that he could come in.

Stepping inside he found himself in a small hall with a hanging aria for her jackets to the right and another two steps in and he was standing in her kitchen.

The kitchen was small but all she really needed with modern build in appliances such as her stove and microwave. Glossy white cabinet doors and a solid black granite countertop imposed a feeling of contemporary habitable space on the whole apartment. Her sink and wash up aria as well as her washing machine was found on the other side of the kitchen, to the left of the kitchen the stainless-steel fridge was found only a foot away from the white two seat round dining room table she had completed with two modern red chairs and a beautiful red flower arrangement in the centre of the table.

Through the fresh hold past the dining room table Chris could see her living aria consistent of a comfortable looking grey wall curving sofa with serval through pillows, a small coffee table and a lamp in the corner between the sofa and what looked like the beginning of a built-in bookcase reaching to the ceiling a fluffy torques blue carped throne over the largest part of the floor. Three tall windows flood the living room, dining room and kitchen with natural light which bounces off the original spruce wood floors witch Chris found was barely dry from the pipe that had failed just minutes ago.

Clearly Emma had been in a war to get the water dried up before he showed up.

It didn’t look like the water got past the kitchen thanks to the slight raise to the wood between rooms.

“I really like the space you have here,” Chris said looking around just in time to see Emma step into the space of the kitchen, “It’s so… well, homey.”

Laughing she thanked him as she reached up into a cubit and brought down to cups, “It’s small but I wouldn’t easily give it up, I’ve been living here for five years now.” 

“Mind if I take a look around?” He asked cereous to get to know more about her, he wanted to know what kind of books she kept in that bookshelf.

“Not at all,” She said with a warm smile, “Would you like some coffee?”

“Love some.” Chris said as he placed his tool box down on the dining room table and made his way into the living room.

As Chris expected it was in dead a built-in bookcase reaching to the ceiling, it adorned the living room and connected it to the mezzanine bedroom area. Leading up to the bedroom space, a varnished walnut staircase broke the monotony of white walls while hiding storage spaces underneath just shy away from the bookcase, the bathroom found on the opposed wall of the storage room.

He smiled at the two candles he found standing on the staircase as well as a pair of black stilettos, Chris suspected that Emma had been wearing them before the water flood.

Making his way over to the promising bookcase he found all kinds of books. From mystery novels, romance and even cook books and children’s books. But what really caught his attention was the amount of books she had on history, all kinds of history, like American wars to small town life in Europe.

“See anything you like?” Emma asked from behind and Chris turned to see her place down a tray with coffee and separate milk and sugar on the coffee table.

“Oh yes!” He said dramatically as he pointed at the history section, “You’re a history fanatic?” He asked with wide eyes. It made her laugh

“That I am, your welcome to take a few home if you haven’t read them yet.” She said smiling as she hugged herself while lifting her shoulders, an indication that she was cold. Most likely from the cold water still soaking her jeans.

“Oh you’re a risk taker,” Chris said smiling as he took of his dark olive green jacket and mad his way over to where she was standing, “I don’t lend my books out at all, to protective.” He said as he reached around and wrapped his jacked around her small shoulders. 

Chris watched as she bitt her lip while he made work of getting her braid out from under his still warm jacked.

“You don’t- I can just get a jacket from my closet.” She said with a whisper as she looked up into his eyes, her small hands clutching at the jacked anyway.

“I don’t mind.” He whispered back as he drew his thumb over her bottom lip, his eyes locked on the beauty of her brown eyes.

“Chris--” Emma whispered but was cut off by the sudden retreat of his hand as he looked startled at his feet.

Only to find a chubby ginger Tabby-cat twirling itself around and between Chris’ legs with a loud purr. Letting out a laughing sound Chris bent over to bring the cat up into his arms, “Who’s this fella?” 

“Sorry,” Emma apologised with a smile while stroking at the cats head where it curled to the curve of Chris’ arms, “this is Fixer, my oh-so loyal best friend, he keeps all my secrets.”

“Does he now? Maybe he and I should have a discussion at some point.” Chris said smiling as he sat the cat down.

“Humph,” Emma snorted as she bent over the coffee table and fixed her cup of coffee, “you could try but he’ll never give anything up.”

“Mm, in that case I guess I’ll have to stick around long enough to learn them for myself.” Chris offered as he placed the palm of his hand on the small of her back as he leaned over her to add a sugar ball into his waiting cup.

“Guess so,” Emma said with a smile as she watched him take a sip of his coffee, “you don’t drink milk?”

“No, never cared much for milk in my coffee,” Chris said making his way back into the kitchen to take a look at tough’s pipes, “I take it you turned off the water flow?”  
“Yes, but I’m afraid I broke the handle off in the process.” Emma admitted in entrancement as she followed him into the kitchen and lifted the broken off handle to show it to him from the dining room table. It made Chris laugh resulting in Emma putting an embarrassed hand over her face with a blush spreading across her face.

“Oh this is not your day, is it sweetheart?” 

Chris frowned as he watched her swallow as soon as he said the word ‘sweetheart’ her entire body going stiff as she dropped her hand from her face.

“Please don’t call me that.” She said with a near broken face and Chris felt himself go cold with that expression.

Fuck what just went wrong?

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--” 

“It’s not the idea of a nickname,” Emma said quickly as she came over and to Chris’ surprise she raised her had to his face and stroked his cheek as she went on, “The name s-sweetheart it- it just doesn’t have good experiences of memories to it… that’s all, you can call me anything you want just not – that…”

Keeping his eyes locked on hers as he searched for the sores of her pain to that word he brought his hand up to hers and wrapped his fingers around hers and brought it down to his mouth, kissing the back of her fingers in apology, “You will never hear that name from my lips again.”

She smiled then as she looked into his eyes and that’s how they stayed for who knows how long his hand wrapped around hers as they searched one another’s eyes for something neither one was quite sure of what it was they we’re looking for, but Chris expected that it didn’t matter because it was comfortable just being in her company even at the intimacy of the moment. 

Clearing his throat Chris was the one to finely break the moment even though he knew it was a pretty good moment to kiss her then and there, but something about it just didn’t sit right with him. He didn’t want to kiss her at a moment just after a painful memory, he wanted their first kiss to be something she could remember all on its own not next to the memory of something from her past. 

“Let’s take a look at tough’s pipes, shell we.” He said reaching for his cup of coffee, and placing it back down after taking a large gulp of the still warm over prised but fucking good coffee. 

Taking hold of his tool box Chris made his way over to the sink, opened the cubit to reveal the pipes and then brought himself down between the cubit doors as he reached out to move her cleaning supplies out of the way.

“So when does your daughter head back to Brown?” Emma asked from behind, keeping out of his way but still leaning in like she wants to learn his tricks.  
“Actually, she left this morning alongside Scott.” Chris said as he turned himself and leaned into the cubit to get a better look at what went wrong. “Ag shit!” Chris grunted.

“Oh no, that doesn’t sound good…” Emma said with a worried frown as she leaned closer, “is it bad?”

“No it’s worse I’m afraid.” Chris said coming up and out of the cubit, “You’ve needed replacements like back when you first moved in, these pipes are done fore.”  
“Oh no!” Emma said with a sob as she closed her hands off around her face.

With a soft laugh Chris found his feet and prided her hands away from her face and lifted her chin so she was forced to look at him, “Don’t fear, I’ll have these pipes all fixed in two days tops.” He promised her as he stroked a stray strand of hair away from her lips.

“Really?” 

“Yes really” Chris said laughing, “I’ll go out and buy what I need in the morning and come right over to get started.”

“But what about your job?” she protested

“I have the next week off, I was under the impression that Alisson would be staying on till next weekend so I was spouse to spend this week with her, but I got my dates wrong. Besides I’m my own boss I can take leave whenever I want.”

“Are you shore, I can just call a plumber.”

“And have them charge you into the ground, other my dead body, leave it to me I got this.”

With a sigh Emma shrugged into is embrace, “How much do you think you’ll need to get the job done?”

“Oh no, this is not coming out of your pocked,” Chris almost hissed, “You’re landlord and I will be having a long hard talk when I walk out of here.”

“Chris--”

“Emma, it’s his responsibility to keep this place in check a pipe burst like that could have major damage done.” 

“Okay then Mister Argent, I leave it in your hands, just don’t get me kicked out in the proses.” She joked as she looked at her sink aria with a pout.

“I’ll never do that to you,” Chris said laughing and kissed the top of her head in comfort before turning back around and closing her cubits, “Are you completely stuck without water now?” 

“Oh no, don’t worry the bathroom has its own water line so I’m good.” She said smiling.

“In that case, how about another cup of coffee?” He suggested lifting his empty cup for her to see. It mad her laugh as expected.

“Shore.” She said smiling as she took his and her cup back to where the kettle was waiting still half full, “So a private security firm, that must be a very interesting career, how did you get into it?” She asked as she re-boiled the water as she added the coffee and sugar beforehand now that she knew how he took his coffee.

“Oh um I suppose it’s the rather common comeback,” Chris said while placing his toolbox back onto the table, “you know the one where the military man found himself in private security after years of serving his country with nothing more than a few medals to prove it and after making a well enough name for himself, decided to open his own sector instead of following another man’s orders.”

“How long where you a military man?” Emma asked over her shoulder as she poured the now boiling water into the waiting cups.

“Thirteen years, I joined the force after majoring in business, but the thing is, you never stop being a military man, Fancy-Face.” Chris said leaning against the dining room table as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Chris watched her almost beam at his new attempt at a nickname and he knew that he would never call her anything else again.

“Witch sector where you in?” Emma asked interested as she brought his cup over, handing it to him as soon as he uncrossed his arms.

“I was a frog man, Navy Seal.” Chris said with a poker face, most woman went running for the hills when they realised what kind of danger came with a title like that.

“Oh Chris,” She said with a broken whisper, looking up at him with a warm sideways glance, “The things you must have seen…”

This mad Chris frown, her reaction was nothing of what he had expected, instead of repelling from him she was attempting to understand his point of view, not even Victory hand given him that.

Vicky had hated his time in the force, nagged and pushed at him to get out at every chance she got, especially when the nightmares had set in, until he had finely given in and dropped out at the age of thirty-four.

“I- as you know I have a thing for history and I spent a lot of time looking into war and the kind of casualty’s it resulted in, there were things in there that I had a hard time letting go of. I can only image what it’s like for a soldier whom experienced it first-hand.” She said clarifying herself.

“It was a long time ago…” Chris bluffed but he knew from the look she gave him she knew of better.

Like she knew that he still woke from sleep screaming at the top of his longs at the most unexpected times. Like she knew that the things he had seen and had been forced to do in order to survive was still hunting him like a second shadow, even after years of no longer being a part of it… and what came next nearly had his heart skip a beat.

“It’s strange, isn’t it,” She asked her eyes locked on him as she went on, “that even after all that violence and death, the fear, the nightmares, after everything you still crave it. Crave to be out there alongside your brothers, fighting to the butter end.” 

“How could you possibly know that?” Chris whispered.

“It’s in your eyes Chris,” She said simply as she brought her hand up to once again stroke at his cheek, “in toughs beautiful breath taking light blue eyes. Once a soldier always a soldier, right?”

“You’re the most interesting person I’ve ever met.” Chris said softly as he brought his hand up and stroked at her cheek.

She snorted as she leaned into his touch and then took his hand and lead him to the couch.

“My friends defiantly doesn’t think so.”

“Why’s that?” Chris asked frowning.

“According to them I am not only a perfectionistic, neat freak pain in the arse, but also a total bore, as I am never willing to go out with them.  
“And I suppose you have a reason?” Chris said amused as he took a sip of his still warm cup of coffee while settling in on the sofa inches away from her, trying to stay as close to her as he can. 

To his surprise it seemed like she felt the same as she took no hesitation into sliding her legs over his slightly turned lap as she cuddled into the side of the sofa.  
“All of them are or in a steady relationship or married, meaning it’s always a group dating thing and I feel so out of place by being the only single one there,” Emma said with a face witch made Chris laugh, “in fact I’m being forced to go on one of tough’s outings this coming Friday and I’m dreading every second of having to listen to the ups and downs of married life and baby bumps.”

“So give them something new to talk about.” Chris suggested as he leaned his head slightly to the side his eyes searching for her response to what he was about to say.”  
“Like what?” Emma asked frowning from behind the rim of her cup.

“By showing up with the new guy with toughs, and I quote: ‘beautiful breath taking light blue eyes’, it will have them on a whole new line of conversations.” Chris suggested with a warm smile.

She laughed right from her stomach as she searched his face, her laugh dying out as she realized he was serious, “You want to come with me on an outing with my friends, whom will probably ask you all kinds of unwanted personal questions?” Emma asked shocked.

“If it will make you’re night out any better, then yes.” Chris said smiling, “and then when I ask you out on a real date your friends will know with whom you’re hanging out with saving you another outing to enlighten them on the new guy in your life.” 

“Aw my hero!” Emma joked as she poked him in the ribs with her toes. 

“Damn strait I’m your hero.”

“Cocky bastard!” She jokingly coughed behind her fist.

“Am I now?!” Chris said as he watched her set down her empty cup and took hold of her legs at once, drawing her in close as he found the sensitive flesh at her ribs enjoying every second as she yelped and squirmed to get away with a fit of giggles, “Oh no you don’t!” Chris called out as she turned on her stomach and grabbed at the arm of the sofa to help her get free.

Reaching over Chris took a strong but playful hold of her waist and pooled her all the way back until she was settled into his lap, her back to his chest as he closed his one arm off around her waist and brought his other hand up and around, turning her face to him with his fingers catching at her chin so she would look at him, “Were do you think you’re going?” He said just above a whisper as she stilled within his embrace and found his eyes.  
“Nowhere…” She whispered back just before he leaned down and oh so softly touched his lips to hers.

Not willing to break the kiss just yet Emma stayed locked to his chest as she reached her arm around and sank her fingers into his soft salt and pepper hair, her other hand securely taking hold of his upper leg for support as she moaned just above a whisper into the taste of his mouth. The taste of coffee - and was that a hint of nicotine - on his tongue when he took advantage of her slightly open lips, his beard making the sensation to her lips so much more profound.  
Chris argent shore knew what he was doing with that mouth of his, he took total control, almost like he wanted to possess every inch of her mouth. His hand around her waist loosening its grip only to smooth its way across the curve of her stomach and hips, while the other sneaked in behind to the nap of her neck.  
Biting down on his bottom lip as she pooled away to get a breath Emma found her feet to sink right back into his lap, her legs spread across so she could straddle him, both her hands sinking into his hair as she leaned right back down and found that talented mouth while her hips took the advantage of settling down as low as she could.

Smiling against his lips Emma felt a frill wash over her as she felt the effect she had on the older man beneath her. And oh boy she wanted him, she wanted him to take advantage, only God knew how long it has been and a girl can only take that much till she just can’t help herself. 

Leaning her head back with a moan as Chris broke the kiss only to lead a trail of soft kisses down her jawline and down her neck Emma took a strong hold on his hair as she moved her jean covered hips against his for more friction, a groan escaping from Chris in a gasp as he pooled her flush against him in response.

“Chris…” Emma moaned in encouragement only to take pause as she felt Chris stiffen under her, his mouth falling away from her neck to be replaced with his hand as he pushed back into the couch trying to get some space between them, “What’s wrong?” Emma asked taken aback by his sudden retreat. 

“I think my phone is ringing,” Chris said with a tang of annoyance to his voice, “If it’s Allison calling I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t pick up.” 

“Oh…” Emma sighed as she sat back on his lap, her ass now resting on the sofa between his legs as he tumbled into his pocket to retreat his buzzing phone.

“Hi honey…” Chris said with an apologetic smile at Emma as he stroked his thumb over her swollen bottom lip, smiling at the moan erupting from her in respond...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding new chapters wherever I get the chance so please stick around.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are more than welcome. Helps with the inspiration aria as well!


	3. Chapter 3

Opening the door and standing to the side Emma turned to enjoy one last look at Chris, oh he was breath-taking, with his salt and pepper hair now standing to all sides after she had had her fingers in there one to many times, his normally electric blue eyes seemed even more fierce as he looked at her with that one thousand watt smile of his.

“Sorry to cut this short but if I want to get started on the pipes tomorrow morning I need to see your land lord before it gets too late.” He said leaning close as he brought up is arm to box her in against the door.

“Guess you’re just going to have to make it up to me.” Emma said with a smile as she tugged at his white t-shirt playfully. His Jacked still warming her up as she had now slipped into its warmth completely, pretending that she had forgotten that she is wearing it, loving the idea of having something of him to hold on to till the morning. 

“You can count on that Fancy-Face,” He said before closing off the distance between them and finding her lips with the same amount of need as he did back on the sofa just a moment ago, “I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning.” He promised as he rested his forehead against hers.

“I’m not going in to the office tomorrow, so take your time to get everything you’ll need.”

“Will do.” He said as he kissed her one last time, his hand taking hold of hers and not letting go until the distance got too much as he stepped out of the door and down the hall.

Emma watched him make his way down the hall to the elevator staring bluntly at his perfectly jean covered ass as he went and giving him a goodbye wave when he turned and looked at her from inside the elevator. 

The last thing she saw before the elevator door closed was Chris winking at her as he waved back. Smiling like an idiot as she was about to step back into her flat, her blood went cold as she caught the dark head of a familiar figure come out of the door leading to the staircase. 

“No!” Se chocked out as she saw an evil smirk cross his features as she rushed to get inside.

Emma was about to lock her door when she was knocked back by the sudden force of the man pushing his way in.

“What no hello,” He purred dangerously as he kicked the door shut behind him and reached down to take a painful hold of her hair, “that’s not very nice, is it now, Sweetheart?”

**** 

Chris found himself waking up in the best of moods in a very, very long time and he couldn’t wait to get the day started, rushing through a shower and getting dressed in jeans with a black long sleeve v-line t-shirt drawn over a similar white t-shirt with black boots, Chris grabbed the leftover pizza from last night and eat on the way to the hardware store. 

It took him a lot longer than expected to get everything he needed as his usual store didn’t have everything needed to get the job done, costing him a trip to the other side of town.

By the time Chris finely got to Emma’s apartment block it was well past eleven and he was about to explode with the longing of feeling her lips against his.  
Taking as many of the hardware as he could handle Chris made his way inside with the kind gesture of one of the residence holding the front door open for him to get inside. 

After poking the elevator button with his elbow he stepped inside and smiled at the two young lovers whom got off as he got in.  
The trip up to the 4th floor felt like forever as the strain of the hardware begun to set in, in his forearms and the idea of seeing Emma warming his heart, or was it more down to the south? Ever way he couldn’t wait!

Reaching the end of the hall with Emma’s door in sight, Chris’ frowned at the slightly open door but figured she had left it open in thought that his hands might be full when he arrived, so he pushed right on through.

“Morning Fancy-Face!” He called as he shoved the door shut with his shoulder only to drop all his bags the moment he looked up and around.

Chris could feel his eyes widening and his heart rate picking up as he took in the upside down apartment.

The red flower arrangement from the dining room table smashed to shreds alongside the throne upside down chairs, the table itself shoved into the wall, but it was the trail of blood on the wooden floors that hand his blood run cold. 

His blue eyes following the trail Chris run over as fast as his feet would carry him as soon as he saw the limp body of Emma curled up on the once torques carped, now soaked with her blood in spots of the proof of how she was dragged and shoved around the room.

The sofa crocked, coffee table shoved out of the way on its side and books all over the floor near the bookcase.

“Emma!” Chris chocked out as he lifted her head into his lap his trained eyes going over her body looking for any sign of fatal injuries.

One look at her and Chris knew exactly what had happened.

Her ripped sweater and shoved up tank top and her jeans tossed across the room mad it very clear that she had been raped after being beaten to a pulp.

Looking down at her bruised thighs and a trail of other bruises making home all across her waist, ribs and face had Chris’ blood boiling with rage.

“Whoever did this was going to pay with their life!

“Emma…” Chris whispered again as he drew his jacked, still around her arms, close around her as he pooled her top down and then carefully slid his arm in under her legs and lifted her onto the sofa.

“Chris?” Came the soft broken whispered that nearly had Chris breaking into pieces as soon as he saw her face.

The utter relief when she saw him was enough to bring his heart to a stop.

Fuck he should never have left! Fuck!

“Who did this Fancy-Face?” he asked shaking with rage as he watched her face fall into complete and utter fear at the memory of it, “Okay shh…” He said at once stroking her hair back, “I need to get you to a hospital.” He said reaching for his phone to call 911.

“Chris…” 

He paused when her hand came down on his arm.

“Call my brother…” 

Looking to her cracked phone and back Chris gave her a comforting look, “you’re phone is destroyed, I promise I’ll find a way to call him as soon as I get an ambulance.”

“I’m scared Chris…”

“Shh, I’m right here Fancy-Face, I won’t leave you.” He promised as he lifted the phone to his ear and stroked at her hair as he waited for the pickup. 

When the medical team finely showed up Chris thanked his stars that she was still wearing her panties, saving her from losing evidence if he had to get her into a pair. 

The trip to the hospital felt like a cross country trip as he watched her fall in and out of conciseness fear breaking across her face every time she came to. It was the worst thing Chris had to watch, and he had seen some bad shit in his life. 

As soon as they reached the ER Chris was asked to wait outside witch was bad enough, but after trying everything Chris still couldn’t manage to get Emma’s phone to work well enough to get a number from it, which forced him to call Melissa.

He made shore not to tell her the real situation as he didn’t want to ruin her honeymoon by having her worried about her friend but in the end she had sent him Elbé Meddevi number and after making the call it was only ten minutes when the man came rushing in and over to the currently empty reception. 

“Ben Zonah!” Came the curse from the darker man as Chris came up to his right.

“Are you Elbé Meddevi?” Chris asked as he shoved his phone back into his pocked, having just finished a call to one of his team mates.

“I am, you must be Chris?” The older man said as he held a hand out to Chris.

Elbé was not what Chris had expected, he was at least ten years older than Emma, and even had a few years on Chris. He had a golden completion and the same warm brown eyes as this of Emma’s, his black beard and hair laced with grey here and there and he smelled like he had just stepped out of a five stare kitchen or something, and he was surprisingly calm for a man whom just found out that his sister was in the hospital.

“I wish we could have met under better circumstances,” Chris said as he shook his hand, “I haven’t heard back yet since I brought her in.” 

“I’m sorry but I’ve never seen you before, are you new to the apartment block?” Elbé asked, clearly under the impression that Chris must be a neighbor who stumbled across her. 

“Actually,” Chris said scratching the back of his neck, “I’m kind of seeing your sister, I came in this morning to help her with a plumbing problem.”

“Kind of seeing my sister?” Elbe asked with a raised eyebrow, “She hasn’t mentioned you before.” The scepticism in Elbé’ eyes told Chris that if he didn’t explain himself the older man might take him to be the offender bold enough to call the ER afterwards. 

“It’s a recent thing, I met Emma at a wedding on Friday, we haven’t really put a label on what we are, but we have been spending time together,” Chris explained, “I left her place last night around seven-thirty and came other this morning to find her flat turned upside down and Emma beaten to a pulp.” 

“Fuck!” Elbé hissed as he rubbed a hand over his tired looking face, “they were supposed to let us know if he ever got out.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

With a sigh Elbé returned his gaze to Chris, “About three years ago, Emma got involved with one of my staff members, they were together for a few months when out of nowhere something snapped and he got violent, like really fucking stark crazy violent. Anyways Emma’s neighbor whom had me down as an emergency contact ended up calling me in concern to the noise and I had him arrested. His been spending the last three years locked up tight. Were supposed to be informed at any chance of him getting bail but I guess his just another fine example of our justest system.”

“Son of a bitch!” Chris hissed as he stroked a hand over his face, “should I get my team on her hospital room?”

“Your team?” Elbé asked confused.

“Sorry,” Chris said rolling his eyes at himself, “I own a security firm, I can make shore she’s protected 24/7.” Chris suggested.

“I honestly don’t think he has enough balls to come looking for her here, but if this is about getting revenge it might be a good idea to have her come stay with you for a while,” Elbé said with a suggested hand at Chris, “She’s welcome to stay at my house as well but the thing is my wife and I are barley home during the day.”

“I’ll talk to her, make shore that she’s comfortable with coming to stay with me, I don’t want to make this any harder on her than it already is.”

Sighing once more Elbé turned to take a look around, “Were the hell is everybody, I want answers!” he hissed in frustration.

“I could do with a cup of coffee, can I get you something?” Chris asked in understanding to the older man’s feelings.

“One sugar, black…” Elbé said with a node, “thank you…” 

After another three dreadful ours both Chris and Elbé found there feet as a doctor came out dressed in scrubs.

“Are you related to Emma Meddevi?” the doctor asked as he came to a pause in front of them.

“I’m her brother,” Elbé took pause as he eyed Chris for a moment, “this is her husband Chris,” the older man bluffed, “How is she?” 

With a sigh the doctor looked between the men as he explained away, “We had to take her into surgery as we were concerned about internal bleeding, we also had to remove her spleen, she’ll be in a lot of pain for the next few days but other than that she’s going to be okay… We took the library in taking an assault kit beforehand in fear of losing any evidence during the operation procedure, if she chooses to file a formal complaint we will pass it on to the police.”

“Thank you doctor, any chance that we can see her?” Elbé asked in concern.

Taking a moment to look between the men like he didn’t trust that Chris was really her spouse he sighed before nodding, “Don’t expect too much from her at this point, she’ll still be rather out of it.”

“Husband? We haven’t even gotten around to our first date.” Chris whispered as he made his way down the hall alongside Elbé. 

“Would you have had me tell him that you where merrily her boyfriend witch would probably have meant that you wouldn’t have been allowed to see her?” Elbé asked with a smile clearly enjoying the moment, maybe Chris and Elbé would have a friendship after all.

“Thank you.” Chris said smiling back, “really, I mean you have no real reason to trust me.”

“Oh trust me, if my sister gives any sign to give me any doubt, I’ll kick your ass right back out into the hall and have security remove you from the grounds.  
“Cold, I like it.” Chris said finding that he really liked the older man as he allowed Elbé to take the first step into the privet room.

Seeing Emma took the smile right off his face as he hovered in the doorway while Elbé took her left and instantly reached to stroke her hair and finding her hand.  
The bruises from earlier this morning had reached their peak in colour and she was looking rather pail for someone whom had a golden complexion, purple rims around her tiered fluttering open eyes. But what really caught him off guard was the vulnerability settling over her features as soon as she regarded her brother and breaking into tears in a painful cry when it shook her wounds.

Keeping his distance Chris watched as Elbé brought her comfort as she broke down in the older man’s hands while she stumbled over what had happened, the fear so profound in her voice that Chris was starting to doubt if she would be able to pool through this. 

“Chris, wears Chris?” She asked in a chocking sound at her brother, clearly not aware of Chris hovering at the door. 

As soon as Elbé gave an approving node Chris wasted no time to get to her other side, “I’m right here Fancy-Face.” He said with the warmest comforting smile he could manage, encoring Elbé’ raised eyebrow at the nickname. 

Looking down at the hand she wrapped around his, he was surprised at the amount of strength in it, maybe she wasn’t as far gone as he thought.

Lifting her hand slightly Chris bent over to kiss at her knuckles, “Everything is going to be okay, I promise.”

He watched as new tears fell down her cheeks in response and he shushed her and told her to get some rest and that he wasn’t going anywhere.

Later the evening just as Emma had drifted off into a drugged sleep Chris and Elbé was joined by Elbé’ wife and their fifteen year old son Leo. 

Chris must have admitted that the moment he was introduced they made him felt like family clearly grateful for the help he had aided and for letting Elbé know without having to wait for the hospital to do so.

After a back and forth argument of whom should go home to get some rest, Chris had finely wane the battle since he didn’t have a family to get home to.

The hospital had fallen into silence as the hours went, a nurse dropping by to check on Emma and offer him a pillow before leaving again.

“Hi boss.” A whispered voice came from the door brought Chris’ attention back from where he was blankly staring off into space out the window.

“Tank?” Chris said taken aback as he softly let go of Emma’s hand and stepped out into the hall to meet his long time partner and friend he trusted with the life of his daughter. 

Tank, real name Timothy Chong, was a rather large African American with a mother of Asian ancestry and one of the best soldiers Chris had come to know, not to mention a fears talent in computer programming and hacking. His nickname had been born back on the battle fields of Nigeria where he made his mark as a large but deadly man to recon with.

“Thought you could do with a good warm home mad meal.” The soldier said as he handed over the warm food carried in Tupperware, clearly Tank’ wife had been the one to think that Chris must be starving, and as he thought about it for the first time he really was starving. 

“Thanks my brother, but I would have managed.” Chris said just before he broke into a yawn while taking the offered food.

“You look exhausted, maybe you should head home boss.” Tank suggested with a concerned look.

“I’ll be okay, you boys still holding up on your own?”

“We can handle a few days without our leader, I promise the place will still be standing then you get back.” 

“Yha I bet, how’s Vanessa and the kids?”

“Giving your right hand man all his grey hairs before his time.” Tank said smiling, “I don’t mean to pry boss, but how do you know this woman, why is finding this Shamir Vice so imported?”

“Well,” Chris said with a sigh, “yesterday I would have said that she might be the feature light in my life, but after what happened I fear that she might never be the same, I’m scared for her.”

“You’re dating?” Tank asked taken aback. 

“Technically not yet, I’m hoping to change that if it’s still what she wants, but we need to find this son of a bitch, I want him to pay for this.” Chris said with his blood boiling back up at the memory of this morning. 

“Okay boss, you got it.” Tank assured him as he took a strong hold on Chris’ shoulder, “get some rest old man, you can’t help her if you’re all worn-down.”

“Old man? What does that make you, fucking ancient?” Chris snorted at the memory that Tank was 4 years older than Chris.

Laughing the other man just gave him another pat on the shoulder, “See you around, boss.” Was all he said before he continued back from where he had come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding new chapters wherever I get the chance so please stick around.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are more than welcome. Helps with the inspiration aria as well!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story has not been proof read  
> I am aware that there are many spelling errors as English is not my first language.  
> My apologies

Chris shook awake at the sound of shoes squeaking on the hospital floors, his eyes wide, his hand moving down to his hip in search of his weapon, but his fingers came up empty just as he registered that it was Elbé entering the room, lingering back so that Chris could see that he wasn’t in any danger.

“Sorry friend, didn’t mean to startle you.” Elbé said with a smile playing at his lips.

“Morning.” Chris said as he leaned with his arms onto his knees and stroked his hands down his tiered face.

“How long where you a soldier?” Came the question as a foam-cup of coffee came into view under his nose as soon as he dropped his hands.

“Is it that obvious that I once was?” he asked taking the cup in gratitude.

“The edge of you does, what the hell did you have to go through to have the sound of shoes on a floor have you reaching for a gun in your sleep?” Elbé asked with something of concern and curiosity mixed in one.

“You don’t want to know, you think you do but you really don’t.” Chris said leaning in to take a big gulp down of the warm coffee in his hand, his blue eyes moving to where Emma was sleeping peacefully.

“Go home Chris, I got this form here.” Elbé said softly as he leaned into the door drinking at his own coffee.

“Don’t you have a job?” Chris asked frowning.

“I do, but like you I own the place so situations like this calls for some time off,” Elbé said with a smile, “go I don’t have to be back at the restaurant until five.”

“Restaurant?” Chris asked looking up at the darker man with a frown.

“Yha I’m the owner and head Chef of Racha Restaurant down town.”

“That explains a lot,” Chris said finding his feet, “oh um, Emma was supposed to meet a few friends on Friday night, you wouldn’t happen to know how I could reach them?” 

“Don’t worry I’ll handle it.” Elbé said with a smile.

“Okay then,” Chris said leaning over and planting a kiss on Emma’ forehead, I’ll be back soon Fancy-Face.” He said and nodded at Elbé as he stepped out of the room and into the hall. 

“Hi Chris?” 

Looking back over his shoulder he found that Elbé had followed him into the hall, “Yes?”

“I dropped by Emma’ apartment this morning in the idea of getting her a few things, but I got there to find police tape strapped across the door, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” Elbé asked with a look Chris wasn’t quit shore what to call it.

“Yha, I have a few contacts in the police force, I had my team bring in a Forensic team to get all the evidence they could find on this prick, I’ll make shore her apartment is liveable before she even gets close to going home.” 

“Those very deep pocket of yours are starting to scare me Argent.” Elbé said a bit taken aback by Chris’ answer. 

“Who said I have deep pockets?” Chris said frowning.

“It has to be if you have the force at your disposal.” 

“No, it’s about having a good name under them,” Chris said, “relax Elbé, you have nothing to be scared of. I’ll bring her some clothes and toiletries when I come back.” Was all Chris said as he turned away and made his way down the hall.

****

Instead of heading home Chris ended up stopping in front of Emma’ apartment building, knowing very well that he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he went home now.  
Getting out of the SUV Chris took pause as his cell begun to buzz within his jean pocked, “Argent?” Chris answered while he made his way into the building. 

“Finely!” Allison’ voice came over the phone, “We’re the hell have you been, Dad!?” 

“Oh, sorry Honey,” Chris said closing his eyes in realisation that he never called her back after receiving her text last night, “I got caught up, how are you?”

“Caught up, is everything okay with the team, did someone get hurt?” Allison asked concerned.

“The team’s fine Honey, it’s a friend, she got attracted in her home, and I’ve been helping her family, that’s all.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Honey, tiered, but fine.” Chris assured her as he stepped out of the elevator and down the hall to Emma’ door.

“Okay…” He could hear the uncertainty in her voice but knew she would let it go.

“So, why’d you ask your old man to call, last night?” Chris asked while ripping off the police tape from the door before breaking the seal with his keys and stepping inside. Fixer, Emma’ chubby Tabby-cat meeting him at the door at once, meowing uncontrollably as he twirled around Chris’ feet as he stepped inside. 

The poor thing must have been starving!

“Well, I just wanted you to know that I made the team for the archery stand offs at the end of the semester, we’ll be traveling to London, students from across the world will be competing.”

“Shut up!” Chris teased like a teenager, “I’m so proud of you Honey!” He said smiling widely. His smile fading as he took in the still turned over apartment. 

“Thanks dad! Would it be okay if I came home after, spend the rest of my break at home with you?”

“Why do you even ask Honey, you know I’d love to have you.” Chris said frowning at her question as he found the cat food on the top of the kitchen cubit and filled the little silver bowl found around the corner near the fridge, before filling the other bowl with water and then moving over and pooled the dining room table back into place and bended over to pick up the chairs.

“I know, it’s just you sound busy…”

“I’m never too busy for you, you should know that by now.”

“Okay, cool, I’ll get back to you on the date and flight plans as soon as I can.” Allison said happily.

“How’d that test go, you had to write?”

“I’ll be writing it tomorrow, I feel good about it though, I don’t think it’s one to worry over.”

“That’s good Honey.” Chris said putting her on speaker and leaving his phone on the table as he started looking for a broom so he could clean up the broken flower arrangement.

“So, any chance the lady in red called yet?” Allison asked and Chris knew she would be biting her lip in anticipation. 

It made him laugh, “Actually, she has, I’ll be fixing her pluming and in return I would have gotten a date, but I don’t think that’s gonna happen any time soon.” Chris said thinking back at how broken Emma had looked curled up on that bloody carpet. 

“What why not, what did you do, break her pipes?” Allison teased even though she knew that her Father was a great handy man. 

“… Honey, Emma was the friend whom got attacked…” Chris said softly as he drew the broom across the floor, bringing in the mess on the floor. 

“What!” Allison chocked out shocked, “is she okay?” 

“She will be, with time…” God Chris prayed he wasn’t wrong.

“I’m so sorry Dad…”

“It’s okay Honey, look I have a few things to do, can I call you back some other time?” Chris asked as he looked down on the heap of mess brought together just a few inches from his boots.

“Shore… Take care Daddy.” Allison said before hanging up, and Chris knew she was worried she only called him Daddy, whenever she was.

After cleaning up the floors and moving all the furnisher back into place, Chris went up stairs in the idea to get some of Emma’s clothes but was surprised to find that she had no cubits or draws up there, So after getting her sports bag hanging on a hook against her bedroom wall he went back down stairs and opened the storage closed between the stairs and bookcase to find all her cloths down there. He got her a pair of nighties and fresh underwear and an comfortable looking sweatpants and t-shirt for when she wanted to come home, before he worked at getting her toiletries.

After he worked at getting the bloody carpet out of the apartment and down to the dumpsters, returning with the remaining plumbing supplies and his tool box that was still waiting in the SUV ever since he found Emma beaten to a pulp.

Setting down the waiting and the now newly added supplies down next to the sink where he would be using it, Chris moved over to the little stereo found on the bookcase and pressed play after switching it on, smiling when he realised that Emma liked listening to happy up beat music, telling him she was a happy person over all.  
After taking a second to take in the music Chris moved on to placing the fallen books back onto the shelves and taking the coffee cups off the floor over to the sink, a lipstick stain still in place on the cup she had been drinking out of before he had left the other night. Traces of white forensic powder found on the cups just like all the other services he had already cleaned off with a damp cloth. 

He spent the rest of his day getting started on getting the plumbing fixed while drinking down the six pack of beer he had brought along and eating at the chines food he had ordered in.

When it nearly got time to head back to the hospital, Chris mad work of getting the old lock out of Emma’ door and replacing it with a new slam-lock he had bought on his way over along with an extra top-lock for the top of the door. He wanted her to feel save when she finely got to come home. 

Testing the new locks a few times Chris let out a satisfied sigh and worked at cleaning up the mess he had left during getting started on the plumbing. He switched off the stereo, filled an extra bowl of water for Fixer and cleaned his sand box before he left, sports bag in hand…

Walking down the halls of the hospital Chris could feel the lack of sleep soak into his bones as he shifted the vase of pink tiger-lily’s to his other arm, to get a better hold on the sports bag he was caring, with an offal big yawn. 

Shit he should have tried to get a few hours of sleep before he came.

“Ag, shit,” Elbé begun the moment Chris stepped into the private room, “you didn’t go home at all, did you?” he said with a tone of disappointment as he looked over the clothes Chris has been wearing since the day before, a group of cards in his fingers.

Swallowing with guilt, Chris shifted his eyes over to Emma, surprised to find her sitting up and a soft smile on her bruised face a group of cards in her own hands and another stack on the table between them, Chris suspected they were playing go or snap.

“Hey.” She said softly her smile warm and her eyes surprisingly bright. 

“Hi, Fancy-Face,” He said coming over and leaning in to kiss her cheek, “how you feeling?” he asked as he placed down the flowers on her bed stand.

“There beautiful, thank you.” She said looking at the flowers, clearly avoiding the question, so Chris didn’t ask again.

“Well,” Elbé said finding his feet after looking at his watch, “I should get going,” He said leaning in and kissing at her forehead, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Thanks for coming and send my regards at home.” Emma said smiling up at him.

“Will do,” he said making his way to the door, “Chris.” He greeted with a nod and then he was gone.

 

“So,” Emma begun as Chris took a seat next to her after he pushed her sports bag in under the bed, “Why haven’t you been home, soldier?”

“I knew that I wouldn’t have been able to sleep,” Chris admitted as he leaned forwarded and took hold of her hand, “So on a scale from one to ten, how are you really?” Chris asked as he stroked his thumb across her knuckles. 

He watched her cringe and swallow down at the same time, it made his heart drop, she seemed okay on the surface but really she was barley holding on.

“I- I’m trying, you know?” she whispered as she looked down while taking a desperate hold of his hand, “It’s not as bad when Elbé or you are around, but the moment I’m alone I feel like I can’t breathe… Chris I’m so scared, so scared that this isn’t over, what if he comes back for more?” She said looking up into his eyes for comfort.

“He won’t have a chance to get any more, not while I’m around.” He assured her and kissed at her knuckles.

“You can’t always be around, you can’t protect me twenty-four-seven.” He could hear the doubt, the fear with in the whispered of her voice.

“That’s why your brother and I thought, that if you’re comfortable with the idea, that maybe you should come stay with me for a while, I have a very secure home and a team of experts at my disposal, you would be safe.” 

“I can’t stay with you forever Chris.”

“You wouldn’t have to, I promise we’ll find him, and this time he won’t get out.”

Both Chris and Emma broke there stare on each other as a knock came from the door and Chris gave a weak smile at the man standing in the door.  
“I’ll be right outside.” He told Emma as he found his feet and gave her forehead a kiss before walking out into the hall to meet the man waiting.  
“Deacon, what’s wrong?” was the first thing Chris asked his second in command.

Deacon Dorff was a rather tall man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes but he had an edge to his fetchers, the edge that made it clear he wasn’t a man to fuck with, a almost dangerous edge that was better when you kept your distance. Deacon has been with Chris from the time they were seven years old and just never left. Only younger by two years, Deacon had followed Chris into the force and was the first one to follow him into security when the time came.  
Chris wouldn’t give up what he had with Deacon for any amount of ‘army’s’ and he shore as hell mad shore the man got the respect her deserved.

“Relax brother,” Deacon said with a one-sided smile, “Nothing’s wrong, I went by your house and when you weren’t there I figured you haven’t left the hospital,” he raised a hand holding a black gym bag over to Chris, “I figured you could do with a change of clothes.”

Smiling Chris took the bag and gave his long-time friend a grateful node. 

“Oh and this,” Deacon said shifting his leather jacket out of the way as he un-holstered a belt holster holding Chris’ 50AE Desert Eagle. “I know how naked you feel without it.” He said as he handed it over. 

God the man knew him well, Chris had a number of weapons held up in his home but yet Deacon knew exactly witch one Chris would have preferred.

“Thanks, I really do feel naked without it the last two days.” Chris said relived as he moved the holster with the hand gun onto his belt.

“Tank tells me this isn’t business?” Deacon begun, clearly hinting at the so called relationship at hand.

“For now it’s just that, my brother, she needs her space and I’ll give it to her.” Chris said looking down at his boots.

“You shore she wants it?” Deacon asked as he hinted at Emma with a node of his chine.

Looking over his shoulder Chris caught Emma bluntly staring at his ass, a blush sweeping in on her rather still pail fetchers as soon as she realised she had been caught in the act.

It made Chris smile as he looked back down at the ground and then back up to Deacon a wave of glee setting in over his bones to know that she still found him attractive even after what had happened.

“Deacon, she was beaten to a pulp and raped,” Chris said seriously, “I won’t risk losing her by not backing off until she’s ready.” 

“Mm, guess now I know how you we’re married so long,” Deacon teased, “Waiting around was never one of my strong points.”

“Never will be,” Chris said with a smile before he got serious, “Any news on the attacker?” 

“I think he left town, he has a few friends a few towns over, Tank and I plan on driving over, have a look at what we can find.”

“Okay, do me a favour?”

“Anything?” Deacon said with his eyes locked on Chris.

“Upgrade my home security and start working on a strategy plan for a team of eight to be on my grounds twenty-four-seven as soon as she gets out of the hospital, I’ll work with her on our three usual escape tasks before I bring her home.”

“You really think this isn’t over, don’t you?” Deacon asked frowning while steeling a glance at Emma whom was now gathering up the stack of cards on the table.   
“I can’t afford to take chances, its bad enough that she had to go through this once, I’d be damned if she had to relive it.”  
“Okay no sweat, I’ll take care of it tonight.”

“Oh and Deacon?” 

“Mm?” Deacon said turning his attention back to Chris.

“She has a tabby cat stuck up in her apartment will you send someone to take him over to my place, his food is on the fridge and the sand box in the bathroom.”

“Shure.” Deacon said with another side-smile before he turned and took a step into the direction of the exit, “and take a shower or at least use the entire can of deodorant in that bag, you reek my brother!”

“Gee thanks.” Chris moaned beneath his breath as he stepped back into the private room and smiled brightly at Emma whom was now twirling one of the flowers she had pooled from the bouquet he had brought her.

 

“Sorry about that Fancy-Face.” He said stepping over tortes the bathroom door, “Would you mind if I quickly changed?”

“Of course not.” She said with a smile her eyes going down to the handgun at his waist.

Swallowing Chris took a moment to take in her reaction even though he couldn’t quite get anything from her.

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” He asked after a moment and she responded immediately by looking up into his eyes. 

“No, not at all, but the hospital staff might beg a differ…”

“I’m shore they will understand.” He told her as he scratched at the back of his head and then turned into the bathroom.

 

Emma felt her chest contract painfully the moment the door closed behind Chris, her brown eyes shifting over to the door at once barley blinking to make shore that she didn’t miss anything outside the door.

Pooling up her legs to her chest and closing off her grip around her other hand she forced her lungs to suck in a breath as she felt sweat beginning to prickle at her forehead the longer she didn’t see or hear a nurse nearby.

“Hi…” Came Chris’ voice resulting in Emma jumping in response, her eyes shifting to his as a fearful hitch escaped her, “shh, you’re okay, your safe.” He whispered as his hands came up stroking away at the tears she didn’t know was there until he touched it.

Emma could feel herself relaxing as his hands moved down to hers, prying them open to find that she had smothered the flower in the process, he took it from her palm and through it into the waist bin before he took a seat on the bed and leaned back as his arm wrapped around her shoulders pooling her in close and just staying there, not saying a word as he comforted her, just listened as she once again broke into a puddle of tears clinging to his fresh shirt…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding new chapters wherever I get the chance so please stick around.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are more than welcome. Helps with the inspiration aria as well!


	5. Deacon' point of view Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deacon Dorff had an edge to his fetchers, the edge that made it clear he wasn’t a man to fuck with, a almost dangerous edge that was better when you kept your distance. 
> 
> Deacon has been with Chris from the time they were seven years old and just never left. Only younger by two years, Deacon had followed Chris into the force and was the first one to follow him into security when the time came.
> 
> And now as a new enemy came forth in Chris' life it was time for Deacon to repay Chris for everything he has done for him, but at what cost.   
> A road of danger and unseen consequences awaits the loyal Soldier that might just cost him his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story has not been proof read  
> I am aware that there are many spelling errors as English is not my first language.  
> My apologies

Bringing his truck to a stop he ripped the keys from the ignition only to bring his hands up and palmed his eyes with a heavy sigh, it had been a long day, trying to sort out half the shit that went down while Chris was gone, trying to find that prick Shamir Vice was a bitch and now it looked like he was to head out of town with Tank tomorrow to go find him, like the prick was just gonna sit around and wait for them to come looking…  
“Deacon!”   
Dropping his hands from his face to the familiar call of his niece, he turned his attention to where she was calling from, one look and he knew she had been bugging his girlfriend for dress-up instead of doing her homework. Instead of her normal, short jeans, baggie t-shirt and baseball cape she was dressed in a woman’s dress altered to look like it actually fit her, with light make-up and heals that was at least 3 sizes too big for her.  
“Girl, I am gonna kick your arse!” He hissed as he got out of his truck and allowed her to jump onto him like she did every day, her long nine year old legs wrapping around his hips with skill while he leaned in and kissed her cheek.   
Her shoulders shrugging sheepishly at his empty threat. “You kick my ass, you’re the one whom is late!” She protested as she paid no attention to the grunt he let out when she slapped at his forehead playfully.   
“Please stop growing up, you’re getting way too smart for your own good!”  
“I’ll turn twenty and still be your little girl.”  
“Mmm, never too late to start kissing ass, hum?”   
“I learned from the best.” She teased back while crawling around to his back so he had his hands free to pick up the groceries on the back of the truck.   
“Good heavens Kristina!” came the shocked voice of Alana, the blond beauty whom has been a part of their home for four years now, “don’t you think you’re getting a little old for that, one of these days Deacon’ back will be no more.”  
“I’m not that heavy!” Kristina said with a frown, “Isn’t that right Deacon?”   
“Shure honey…” He commented while pooling a begging face at the young beauty standing on the porch.” It made her giggle before coming closer to help him with the brown paper bags he was juggling.   
“You look exhausted?” Alana asked rather than said while she stepped inside after Deacon insisted on lady’s first.   
“Please don’t remind me, with Chris so distracted lately I had to pick up the slack and now I have to head out of town tomorrow to find some asshole giving said distraction a shit load of problems.”  
He smiled at the look she gave him, the look of stop swearing in front of your niece!  
“Out of town, Deacon you’ve barley been home all week.”  
“I’ll probably be gone two days at most, I’m sorry to lean on you like this lately, but I owe Chris for everything he ever did for me and this is me returning the long overdue ‘I owe you.’”   
“Don’t worry about it Kristina and I like all the girl time we’ve been handed lately.”  
Taking a moment to watch Kristina leave the room probably to chance back into her jeans and t-shirt before dinner he returned his hazel brown gaze back to the blond bomb that dropped into his life about six years ago, “Thank you, I mean it babe, you’ve been a real rock as of late and aside from the team it’s been a long time since I could count on someone…” He said while taking hold of her small frame, drawing her close and leaned down to kiss at her beautiful cheek before finding her lips.  
Smiling up at him Deacon watched her raise her hand and before he knew it she was stroking at his cheek with the softest touch. “you need to know you don’t have to do this alone and when this is all over with Chris, we need a night out - ”  
“I don’t know a night in sounds - ”   
“let me finish,” she said placing her finger tips over his moth, “You haven’t been home much and when you are your breaking your back trying to keep that little girl happy. The thing is, she already is. She never stops talking about you, but she’s worried. Deacon she’s asked me if we still love each other, she thinks we’re fighting because you’re not home as much.”  
Lifting a brow at her last statement Deacon wasn’t quite shore what to say.  
“Don’t look at me like that, we need to show her we still love each other.”   
“Okay, shore baby, we’ll have an romantic dinner as soon as this is done, but” he paused as he kissed at her neck once more, “as for now I want dinner and then baby, we’ll make these wall’s go boom.” He said smiling as she giggled at his choose of words.  
“Boom, huh?”  
“Well maybe a soft pop, after all we wouldn’t want to wake Kristina in the process.”  
“You need help my love.” She said still giggling as she stroked her hand down his arm and pooled away to get around to the waiting groceries.   
“I love you, you know that right…”  
“Stop talking like your about to die, and yes I know that, I love you to.” She said with her attention on putting away the groceries totally oblivious to the look he was giving her. A look he had been giving her for months now, shit maybe even years. The look that gives away the fact that his thinking about a real future with her, considering taking the next step.  
“Okay so say this thing with Chris does blow over in record time …” he said with his heart rate speeding up as he watched her closely, “what about instead of going out just for dinner, I just take the both of you away for the weekend, that should establish her trust in our happiness, wouldn’t it?”   
This got her attention her oh so brown eyes meeting his from the other side of the kitchen counter, “You would really go away for the weekend?”  
“Shore, why not?”  
“With no talking of work, no checking in on the team or any kind of phone calls?”   
“For you baby, shore.”  
“Really…?”  
“Jesus Alana am I really that bad?”   
“Well yha, sometimes, especially when you know there currently on a job, you always worry.”  
“I promise, no calls.”   
“No texting with Charlie? ”   
“Charlotte? Come now you know that is just business.” He said frowning wondering if it was less about his calls to the team and more his bond with Charlotte that worried her so much. This was not her first time sneaking a hint at Charlotte into a conversation.   
“You shore she knows that?”  
“Now you’re not being fair.” He said pleadingly while watching her toss the bread into the bread bin. She was getting worked up.  
“You have history, I can’t help but wonder, if she really knows it’s over.”  
“Christ, Alana that was years ago, one fucking weekend and long before you and I even started dating, she knows. Why are you so threatened by her, I’m here with you aren’t I, I’m home every second I have, I tell you how much I love you all the time, what more do you need.  
“I’m sorry,” She said with a sigh, “Your right, it’s just she’s with you all the time, sometimes I feel like she knows you better, understands where you’re coming from and I spouse it scares me to think that maybe one day you’ll see that she’s the better pick.”  
“That’s what you think, that I’m blind to the fact that somewhere deep down I’m in love with her, for the love of the US, Alana what about all the talks we had, getting married, settling down?” He walked around the counter and took her into his arms, “I’m not going anywhere woman, I love you. Forget about my job, Charlotte, just focus on us and our plans.”   
It took a moment before she nestled into his chest, a sigh of content leaving her. “I love you to…” was all he got back in return. And he knew despite her efforts this was not over by a long shot.

 

Just about to put his truck into gear after watching Kristina meat up with her friends near her classroom Deacon’s blood went cold when he saw Alana’s face light up his phone.  
After dinner she had gone into silent mode, clearly she still wasn’t shore about his feelings and he was starting to think that maybe he wouldn’t be able to fix it. She barely touched him all night and was pretty distant in bed.  
“Hey…” He answered instead of his normal ‘Hey babe’ response.  
It was quite for a moment and just when he thought she was about to put the phone down, “Deacon about last night…”  
“It’s okay I just wish you told me sooner how much this was bugging you… Alana I’d really like to… I’m sorry please, please don’t… Kristina really needs you right now…” God he wasn’t even shore if he had really done something wrong to the point of having to apologize but he really didn’t think that he could handle losing her right now.  
“Just Kristina?”  
Smiling as he knew he was forgiven, “Well you did say you love me…” he said jokingly   
“How late are you leaving today?” the tone of her voice gave him the feeling that she didn’t find it funny.  
“I’m just about to meet up with Tank at the office.”  
“Don’t worry about Kristina I’ll pick her up after school and make shore that Echo is fed for the day before I leave for work.”  
“Thanks babe, I really owe you.”  
“I’ll add it to your tab, you and Tank be safe, and don’t go looking for getting yourself hurt, I am done cleaning your wounds.”  
“I’ll try my best, see you in about 48 hours, Oh and Alana?”  
“Yes?”  
“I really do love you babe.”  
“Please just come home in one peace, Please.”  
“You got it.” But the line was dead before his sentence was over.

“Morning brother.” Tank greeted while his travel bag was flung onto the back of Deacon’s truck and at the same time the passenger door was popped open.  
“Sorry I’m late, Kristina refused to get up this morning, I think she was hoping to keep me from going on this stake out.”   
“Can’t say I blame her, Vanessa has been a bit difficult of late about all this too,” Tank said while closing his door and handing Deacon his cup of Starbucks coffee, “She keeps telling me the boys miss me but to be honest, I think it’s her, sins my kids want nothing to do with their old man right now.”  
“God I’m praying Kristina will skip the whole, ‘I’m a teen now, you don’t mean shit’ faze, I don’t think I’ll make it if she told me that she wanted nothing to do with me.” He admitted while setting his coffee down in the cup holder before turning back into traffic.   
Tank snorted at that, “Good luck with that one brother, I’ve been told girls are worse than boys, since the more you try to protect them the more they push you away.”   
“As if I don’t have enough girl problems as it is.”  
“You and Alana fighting again?” Tank asked as he sipped as his coffee.  
“I swear sometimes I think she likes to piss me off, this time she clams Charlie and I are a thing or Charlie thinks so or some shit like that.”  
“Well to be fair, you did sleep together.”  
“Oh not you to! That was years ago for fuck sakes!”  
“Was it worth remembering?” the way tank presented the question he didn’t think much of it until it was too late.  
“Yha, like it just happened…. Aw you bastard” Deacon protested as he punched at tanks shoulder, while moments of his time with Charlie filled his mind-eyes.  
Smiling beside himself Tank liked his lips in an attempted to get serious, “That’s what she’s bitching about, you still recall your time with Charlie, what do you expect her to do.”  
“But its not like I tell her about it, I don’t even talk about Charlie at home except when its unavoidable, so why would she expect?”  
“Have any dreams lately?” Tanked asked with a cocky smile that made Deacon want to punch him all over again.”  
“What, you mean like some wet dream?”  
“You tell me brother…”  
“Fuck, I think I would remember screaming Charlotte’s name in the middle of the night.”  
That made his partner laugh, “I’m shore you would.”  
“Oh fuck off.” Deacon said smiling beside himself, “Were do I get off to find that fucking town again?” He asked trying to change the subject, Tank was having way to much fun with this to end well.  
“Urr,” he took a moment to get the GPS going, next exit should do the trick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding new chapters wherever I get the chance so please stick around. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are more than welcome. Helps with the inspiration aria as well!


End file.
